


In the Moonlight

by bylime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, There's no chance of them getting caught it's just outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylime/pseuds/bylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Michael have sex under the bleachers at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all like it and like my take on mashton. It's basically just porn, but it got a little bit away from me.  
> The title is from Wrapped Around Your Finger by 5 Seconds of Summer. I don't own any of the characters and the work cannot be posted anywhere else without my permission.

Michael checks his phone again; it reads 10:28 pm. Ashton said they’d meet up at 10:30, so he still has two minutes before he’s late. He was hoping Ash would’ve been early like him because it’s a bit creepier and darker under the bleachers than Michael was anticipating with only the moonlight and some starlight streaming through the benches. For some reason he thought the school would have some lights on, but apparently not, probably budget cuts. Something catches in Michael’s periphery and he snaps his head to look towards the source. It’s a pair of headlights and what appears to be Ashton’s car. He can hear the car door slam, but can’t really make many details out about the person whose walking towards him besides being tall and possibly Ashton shaped. Soon enough the figure comes close enough that Michael can tell its Ash and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Finally,” Michael says when Ashton is within earshot, taking in the tight t-shirt and loose sweatpants he has on. He wonders if he’s imagining the dick outline he sees. 

“Finally?” Ashton looks down at his phone, “it’s ten thirty-one, bro.” 

“Irrelevant, you’re technically late and did you seriously just call me ‘bro’? We’ve made plans to fuck under the football field’s bleachers and you’re calling me bro? Are you going to shout ‘no homo’ when you come, too?” Michael huffs, glaring at Ashton as he walks closer to Michael. He can feel the warmth from his body and smell his cologne. It smells really nice. 

“Someone is sensitive tonight,” Ashton replies before furrowing his brow, “what gives, babe?” 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me. It was just creepy under here and you took forever to show up. I could have died,” Michael exaggerates. Ashton laughs at his dramatics before crowding in close to Michael until his back touches one of the support columns that hold the bleachers up. 

“Sorry I didn’t realize your life was on the line or I would have come sooner,” Ashton playfully tells Michael before kissing him square on the mouth. Michael quickly forgives Ashton, leaning in to deepen the kiss and running his hands through his hair. Michael’s always enjoyed the feeling of Ash’s hair through his fingers. He’s a sucker for curly hair and he thinks Ash’s hair is the embodiment of the word luscious. Ashton gently licks at his bottom lip and Michael opens his mouth eagerly rubbing his tongue against Ashton’s. 

Ashton slips his hands up Michael’s shirt, running his fingers over his soft tummy and tweaking his nipples making Mikey moan into Ash’s mouth. Michael not so secretly loves that Ashton likes his stomach. When they cuddle Ash tends to lay his head on it or kiss all over it telling Michael how adorable it is much to Michael’s delight. Ashton pulls away from the kiss causing Michael to whine at the loss before moving his lips down to mouth at the sensitive skin below Michael’s ear gently biting the skin before licking over it. 

“Hey,” Michael whispers, “no hickeys or marks where people can see them.” Ashton hums in agreement as he slides his nose across Michael’s jawline and begins kissing and licking down his neck making sure not to leave any evidence of his mouth. Ash slips his hands out from under Michael’s shirt and moves them to grip his hips holding him in place as he wedges his thigh in between Michael’s legs and up against his semi-hard cock. Michael closes his eyes at the feeling. 

“Fuck,” Ashton breathes out as his half hard cock brushes Michael’s thigh. “I really love that our crotches are basically the same height. It makes this so easy.” 

“Oh my god!” Michael gasps out, “You’re such an idiot. That’s like the least romantic thing to say.” 

“Oh,” Ashton pulls away from Mikey’s neck to look him in the eyes, still grinding their lower halves together. “I didn’t realize this was supposed to be romantic. Sorry for sharing my real feelings.” 

“It’s not supposed to be romantic. I was just pointing out how unromantic you are,” Michael bickers to Ashton. Ashton rolls his eyes and smirks before rubbing his hand on Michael’s jeans against the line of his cock catching him off guard and making him moan loudly. 

“I think I win,” Ashton smugly replies, struggling to undo the button and fly on Michael’s jeans. “I can’t believe you wore jeans to have sex under the bleachers,” Ashton says, just to annoy Michael. Michael loves that they’re able to banter during foreplay. He likes to debate people and finally met his match in Ashton who doesn’t like the back down. It’s a bit of a turn on for both of them he thinks. 

“I didn’t realize there was a dress code. God, you’re annoying!” Michael shouts the last part accidentally; causing his voice to echo against the metal of bleachers they’re under. 

“Mikey, stop yelling,” Ash laughs, sticking his hand down Michael’s underwear and curling his fingers around his semi-hard on and giving a few dry pulls listening to Michael’s gasps and moans. Michael’s struggling not to shout at how nice it feels to finally have Ashton’s hands on him making him fully hard. He does have other things on his mind though. 

“Wanna blow you,” Michael groans, licking his lips just to tease Ashton. Ash stares at Michael’s mouth, nods, and takes a small step backwards in order to give Michael room to kneel down. Mikey reaches out for the waistband of his sweatpants and begins to slowly pull them down letting them catch on Ashton’s dick before slowly pulling them the rest of the way and letting them pool on his shoes. Michael touches Ashton’s right hip bone before grasping his thick cock in the other hand. He slowly slides to the ground landing gently on his knees and looks up through his eyelashes at Ashton pretending to be coy. Gripping Ashton’s dick a little harder, he pulls it towards his mouth and rubs the tip across his lips watching Ashton’s mouth drop open as he gives the slit a few kitten licks. 

Michael loves giving Ashton head. It’s definitely in his top three favorite sex activities. His cock is amazing, thick and on the bigger side with a pretty dark pink head that will turn red if teased enough. Michael slowly brings the tip into his mouth letting his tongue glide over it listening to Ash’s breathy moans. Using one hand to hold his cock steady, he pushes more of it into his mouth while the other slides through Ash’s dark blond pubes at the base. Michael enjoys the feel of the curly wiry hair against his hand. 

“Fuck,” Ash groans licking his lips and making sure to catch Michael’s eyes, “your mouth is so goddamn hot. Your lips are obscene and look so good wrapped around my cock, baby. Those pouty red lips were made for giving head. You look so pretty on your knees for me, Mikey. Such a good boy for me.” Michael loves seeing Ashton like this. His head tilted forward to have a good view of the action with his mouth slightly open. Moans and gasps are leaving his lips as sweat begins covering his hairline and Michael could not be more pleased with how turned on Ashton looks. Ashton begins slightly rolling his hips to get his dick farther into Michael’s mouth, fucking it slightly while dirty words continue to leave his mouth. Michael moans liking when Ashton fucks his mouth, but it comes out muffled causing Ash to gasp at the vibrations. 

Michael pulls his mouth off still using his hand to continue stroking Ashton and tries to catch his breath before licking up the prominent vein on the underside of Ash’s cock. He leans down to suckle at his balls making Ashton keen. Michael smirks at that because he loves knowing the secret things Ash likes and hearing him lose control when Michael does them. Moving his head back up, Michael places a kiss to Ashton’s slit where he’s leaking before licking over it and taking his cock back into his mouth letting it bump into his cheek. At that, Ashton moves his hand down to stroke over the bulge in Mikey’s cheek causing his eyes to flutter shut. 

“You like that, babe? Me feeling my cock through your cheek? Dirty boy. Such a good cocksucker for me, aren’t you?” Ashton questions, adoringly watching Michael’s face pink under the phrase. “I think it’s time for me to fuck you, Mikey. Stand up for me, please.” Michael slowly moves his mouth off Ashton’s cock with a quiet pop before grabbing the hand Ashton offers to him to help him stand up. Michael can feel the anticipation bubbling in his stomach of wanting to get fucked. When Michael is fully standing, Ash leans forward and kisses him, slipping his tongue in his mouth allowing him to taste himself on Michael’s tongue. Michael’s always loved that Ash has never been one to act like it’s gross to kiss after giving a blowjob. 

Ashton pulls his mouth away and uses his hands to begin moving Michael’s jeans down his thighs. “Your pants are so fucking tight,” Ash comments as he struggle to get them down over his thighs, “I mean they look really hot, but at what cost?” Michael giggles and leans his hands down to help push at his pants until they hit his ankles. Ashton touches his cock a little bit through his briefs sending pleasure shocks up his spine before grabbing the waistband and yanking them down to meet his jeans. 

“I love your cock, Mikey. It’s so pale and pink and pretty, just like you,” Ashton compliments Michael. Mikey’s heart swells at that. He loves that Ash will randomly slip sweet remarks in during sex. It makes him feel taken care of and liked. Using his right hand, he begins to jerk Michael off using his precome to make it smoother. “Can’t wait to hear you moaning my name, Michael. You sound so good when you’re getting fucked. Turn around for me, babe,” Ashton tells him, helping Michael place his hands so they’re on the support beam he was leaning against earlier. “Gonna prep you now.” There’s a pause and Ashton sighs. 

“What?” Michael asks craning his neck to look back and finding Ashton awkwardly bent over digging in his sweatpants pockets. It’s comical and he looks like he’s about to topple over at any moment. Michael can’t help it and blames it on all the hormones running through his body when he begins laughing. “O-oh my go-god” Michael gasps out between laughing. “You look ridiculous!” 

“Shut up!” Ashton says when he straightens up, holding the lube and condom in his hands. “I forgot to take it out before you took off my pants. Don’t be mean. Here hold this.” Ashton hands him the condom and moves closer leaning in to kiss his neck and stroke his empty hand over Michael’s hip and ass abruptly ending Michael’s laughing. “You have such nice smooth skin, baby, you’re practically glowing in the moonlight,” Ash whispers nipping his earlobe. Michael can feel his face warm under Ash’s comment, glad he wasn’t actually mad Michael laughed at him. He can hear Ashton opening the lube and hears his fingers rubbing together. Michael gulps when he feels Ashton trail his lube slicked fingers from his tailbone to his hole. Ashton slowly circles the rim with both fingers getting him nice and wet, slipping the tip of his middle finger just past the first ring of muscle. Michael slowly starts losing control with how good he feels and Ashton uses Michael’s noises as guidance allowing him to get his middle finger in up to the second knuckle. 

“Another,” Michael moans. Ashton begins working his pointer finger in next to his middle finger and Michael savors the feeling of his hole stretching open. He loves Ashton’s long fingers even if he sometimes makes fun of him for them. They always feel so good and he can’t help all the noises slipping out of his mouth. Eventually, Ashton adds a third finger working Michael over and making sure he’s properly stretched open while expertly avoiding his prostate. “Fuck, it’s so good Ash,” Michael moans into his hands where is head is resting. “Love your fingers so fucking much,” Michael manages to get out between his whimpers. 

“Hand me the condom, babe,” Ashton says reaching forward and kissing Mikey’s shoulder through his t-shirt as he reaches his hand out for the condom. Michael can hear the older boy open the package and feels his hands as they grab onto Michael’s ass and pulls his cheeks apart. Michael is so ready to feel a cock in his ass. 

“Are you going to fuck me or just stare until my arms fall off?” Michael snipes, pushing his ass out a bit more trying to make it more fuckable. His arms are really starting to get tired. Why does standing up sex always look so easy in porn? 

“You really should work out more,” Ashton shoots back, “then maybe your arms wouldn’t already be tired.” Michael knows he’s right and he should put a little more effort into his fitness, but he’ll never admit that to Mr. Universe over here. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Jock, I think you work out too much.” Michael glances back at Ashton, smirking. “I’ll stop picking fights if you fuck me.” Ashton smirks back moving one of his hands from Michael’s ass to grip his cock guiding it as he pushes his hips forward. Michael feels the tip catch on his hole and whimpers loudly as the blond slowly pushes it into him. Ashton eases the rest of himself into Michael both of them relishing the feeling. Michael keeps moaning, loving the burn of Ashton’s cock fully opening him up. When Ashton bottoms out, he leans his chest against Michael’s back kissing down the back of his neck. Pulling out halfway, Ashton fucks his hips back into Michael working on a rhythm. Michael lifts his head a bit away from his hands to keep from bumping into his fingers as Ashton’s thrusts rock him forward. He really doesn’t want a head injury, although it’d probably be worth it. 

“You like that, babe? God, you’re so good for me. So tight and fuckable. Love your ass, Mikey,” Ashton breathes into the night air. Michael groans, loving when Ashton lets his filthy mouth show. Ashton slips out causing Michael to whimper. “Hey, bend a little lower for me Michael and make sure to keep your grip tight. Don’t want you getting hurt,” Ashton tells Michael waiting for him to bend over. Michael complies hinging at the hips, keeping his back flat, feeling his shirt ride up his torso, and fitting his hands in their new place on the column before wiggling his butt at Ash when he’s ready. Ashton starts giggling and it turns into a moan as he slips himself back into Michael and begins moving his hips at a punishing pace. “So. Fucking. Amazing,” Ashton grits out between moans. Michael whimpers back unable to speak full words with how good it feels having Ash’s cock brush his prostate every few strokes. He can feel his own cock bouncing against his stomach feeling neglected and heavy. 

“Touch me, Ashton,” Michael manages to gasp out between moans. Ashton reaches his hand around getting a tight grip on Mikey's dick and flicks his wrist in time with his thrusts. Michael is so close he can taste it. 

“You’re so hard, baby. Love the feel of your cock leaking against my hand. Can’t wait until you come. Wanna feel you twitch in my hand and feel your ass clench around my cock. Maybe next time, I’ll fuck you bareback. Watch my come drip from your ass onto your cute creamy thighs. I could lick it off, babe. I could swipe my fingers through it and feed it to you. Lick it out of your mouth. Would you like that, Mikey?” Michael cannot hold on any longer with the imagery Ashton is putting into his head. Fuck, he loves it so much when Ashton talks this dirty. He feels his stomach tighten and cock twitch as he comes all over Ash’s hand and little bit on the ground letting out a whimper of Ashton’s name that echoes against the bleachers. “Fuck baby, that was so hot,” Ashton groans as Michael’s ass spasms around his cock. Ashton gives a few more quick thrusts before slumping over Michael’s back and coming with a loud moan of Michael’s name that reverberates back at them. 

Michael tries catching his breath as Ashton pulls out and probably takes off the condom. Michael feels Ashton’s hands around his wrists as he maneuvers him to standing and then turns him around fixing his shirt. Ashton pecks his lips making Michael smile as he rests his forehead against his and laces their fingers together. 

“That was really good,” Michael comments. Ashton smiles back at him nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah,” Ash sighs. “You’re always really good. But I feel kind of dumb because I sort of forgot to bring a towel or something to clean you up.” 

“It’s okay,” Michael shrugs. “My walk home is like 10 minutes. I think I’ll manage.” Michael leans in closer and steals another kiss. “I feel kind of silly just standing here with our cocks out.” 

Ashton giggles. “It’s not like we’re going to get caught. That’s the whole reason you wanted to come here this late. But let me help you get your pants up.” Ashton reaches down and gently tugs Michael’s pants up, zips the fly, and buttons them up for Michael. The younger boy really appreciates how caring Ashton is, especially after sex when Michael is a bit out of it. Ash fixes his sweatpants onto his own hips as well asking, “how are your knees? They looked a little red.” 

“I think they’ll be alright. I wasn’t down there for that long,” Michael wiggles his eyebrows at Ashton causing the older boy to laugh. 

“I know. I just don’t want you to be in pain. Also, there is no way I’m letting you walk home. I’ll drive you,” Ashton insists. 

“Are you sure? My house is the complete opposite direction of yours.” 

“I know I’ve been there many times before, and yes I’m sure,” Ashton replies, “I really don’t mind. I can’t let you walk home with lube slicked thighs and possibly bruised knees when I have a car. It’s a bit of an unfair thing to do to your boyfriend.” 

“Fine,” Michael concedes with an eye roll, but secretly very pleased Ash and he are actually dating. He remembers when he had a big dumb crush on the jock who sat next to him in their art class. Sometimes he’s still surprised someone like Ashton would actually be interested in him, but on nights like this he senses Ashton’s feelings for him in every bone in his body. 

“C’mon, then,” Ashton tells Michael after picking up the lube, condom, and condom wrapper he had discarded on the ground and starting towards the parking lot to his car. “I have to say, I didn’t think fucking under the bleachers with no chance of getting caught was going to be that exciting, but I liked it a lot,” Ashton glances at Michael, smiling brightly at him. “I’m glad you brought it up.” Ashton stops by the garbage can they pass discarding the stuff into the trash and pocketing the lube. Michael reaches for Ashton’s hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. We’ll have to do it again, but next up is your choice of where we have sex next,” Michael says, as they approach Ashton’s car. Ash walks to the passenger side and opens the door for Michael. Michael settles himself in the seat, pleased Ashton is such a gentleman. As he’s clicking his seatbelt on, Ashton turns on the car.

“Hmm, I think we should do the beach next, but at night. Much more romantic,” Ashton giggles at that. Michael laughs and nods in agreement. He used to hate that fact that they were eighteen, but still in their parents’ houses following their rules until Ashton suggested they start a sex bucket list to keep them entertained. Michael was very much into the idea. It allowed them to have fun while dealing with teen hormones and avoiding parents or siblings walking in on them getting off. It was a win-win situation. “You’re being quiet. Did I fuck the fight out of you?” Ashton teases Michael. Michael realizes they’re almost halfway to his house. 

“No, you wish because I am much better at fighting than you. I was just contemplating how I’m going to get sand out of every orifice of my body after we have sex on the beach,” Michael teases Ashton back. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Ashton placates Michael smiling at the road. “Every orifice, that’s ambitious, but we’ll deal with it when the time comes. I do have to say, though, I really am going to struggle with concentrating during football practice and the game on Friday. All I’ll be thinking about is your whimpers and tight ass taking my cock. Fuck, if we lose because of me, it’s all on you.” 

“On me? Whatever, it’s not my fault your boyfriend is extremely hot and amazing at sex,” Michael smirks at Ashton. 

“I know, I know. I really should date people much worse at sex, you’re right. Michael, I know this will be hard to hear, but I think we need to end our relationship, so I can go have bad sex and win football matches,” Ashton giggles. God, Michael loves the sound of Ashton’s laugh. 

“Shut up,” Michael laughs back as Ashton pulls to a stop at the curb in front of his house. 

“You’ll be at the game on Friday, right?” Ashton asks him, putting his car in park. 

“Course, I’ve been to all the others.” Michael smiles before leaning over the console to kiss Ashton. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Try not to think about our sex too much.” 

“Just for you, I’ll try. See you tomorrow, Mikey. Good night.” Ashton smiles back, blowing Michael a kiss as he closed the car door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at: lukeonaunicycle.tumblr.com


End file.
